Story of Us
by unicornbloodd
Summary: Rachel returns to Hogwarts thinking her and Quinn will pick up their romance from where they left off. But this short brunette is in for a surprise.


September first was Rachel Berry's favorite day of the year. The day she would be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this year was supposed to be the best. Not only was this her 7th year attending Hogwarts; she would also be returning to no other than Quinn Fabray.

The previous year Quinn and Rachel met for the first time. She was a Ravenclaw while Rachel was a Gryffindor, they were both the same age; they formed a connection the second they met. The smart blonde was attracted to Rachel's upbeat attitude while Rachel was attracted to Quinn's intelligence. As the year progressed the two became closer. From eating meals together, studying in the library and sneaking into common rooms after dark. The two were inseparable by the end of the year.

The past couple months had been hard on the brunette, as she craved for Quinn's touch. Her sweet kisses, and soft voice that made butterflies fly around in her stomach. But it was all over now, she would return to Hogwarts, and the two would pick up from where they were.

The short brunette couldn't contain her happiness, she saw Quinn and herself leaving Hogwarts this year with their whole life ahead of them. Then she could tell everyone how she and the love of her life met. People would compliment their relationship and how "lucky" they were to have each other. Rachel couldn't wait any longer. She was ready to take this relationship to the next level.

Their first trip to Hogsmeade, Rachel planned to find Quinn and talk to her, the small girl hadn't seen her blonde haired beauty since they arrived to Hogwarts. She almost feared Quinn wasn't attending this year, but with reassurance from many, she knew Quinn was in the school somewhere; she just had to be found.

Rachel knew where Quinn would be today, The Three Broomsticks, was Quinn's favorite. Something about it's dark atmosphere really attracted her. Walking in, it took quite a while for Rachel to spot her. Quinn's appearance had changed from the year before. Her hair was now shorted – way shorter to be exact. And she was wearing glasses, the frames were rather thick, but suited her face well.

Rachel waited to catch the eye of the blonde, and when she did her heart stopped. Every feeling she had for the girl the year before were coming back and hitting her harder than before. Rachel Berry was in love with Quinn Fabray.

Quinn, on the other hand. Spotted Rachel's face and looked away not too long after. Shielding her face from Rachel she tried to ignore the pain she felt in her chest. How was Quinn supposed to break it to Rachel that her feelings had vanished?

The pub was crowded of course, but all Rachel could see was Quinn. Quinn who wasn't even looking at her. Quinn who was avoiding her. Rachel didn't know what to think, she didn't understand how they could be so connected to lead to here. Rachel feeling alone in this crowded room, when the only thing she wants to do is talk to Quinn.

Was this what her fathers were talking about? How no communication could ruin their shot at love? No, couldn't be. Rachel and Quinn were destined to be together. It was fate, they were perfect for each other, right? Quinn loved – no. Quinn was in love with Rachel, right?

Many questions ran through Rachel's mind. How could the two possibly end up this way? It just didn't make sense to her. The year before they were so happy, never apart for too long. And now all Rachel was doing was pulling at her clothes nervously trying to decide what to do. While Quinn was doing her best to ignore the small girl across the room.

Their love was real, Rachel knew it was. Nothing like that could have been faked, or process why some silly charm or potion. She wanted to tell Quinn she missed her, but the silence between them held her back. It screamed in her ear filling her brain with horrible thoughts. _It's over- no. It's not. Quinn still loves me. _She'd tried to convince herself.

Maybe this is where it ended? There would no longer be a happy story about Quinn and herself. Only a story about how their love turned into a tragedy.

_The story of us._


End file.
